I can't thik of one
by Sailor True Heart
Summary: um...this story is about when the dynasty strikes, Sailor moon is lef alone, and she Meets the Ronin Warriors...I am put it in crossover cause it started out as a multi crossover with show not all aine RR PLEASE


Disclaimer I don't own Reboot Sailor Moon the adventures of Tintin or Ronin Warriors, I do however own Sailor True Heart!!!! Please don't sue!!!This is something I found and now I cam posting it…Enjoy!!!! A/N: Sailor Moon is going to post this on both our accounts cause it was a group effert…not really…^_^

It was a nice day. Everything seamed to be going ok except for the fact I was late for school. I had done this before but I was on the bus each time. This morning, however, I had missed it completely. I began running and made it by first bell or just a little after. Miss Huntoon was not in so we had a sub. I slipped into my seat and tried to avid the fact that I was late. "Why are you late?"Natasha asked me.

"Yes, why are late young lady?" the sub finely remember to ask

" I missed the bus so I had to run from home." I answered.

Ginny you actually ran to school and to think all of this time you were complaining about walking if you did not have a ride." Mary remarked laughing.

"I never had until now." I said.

"Where are your parents?"The sub asked.

"At home sir like they always are. They cannot drive so I depend on the bus to get back and forth. I said.

"Well lets get stared. I want each one of you to come up here and point out your name so I can check it off. Yes, you with the pigtails. He said.

"That would be impossible because none of us could see very and some of us not at all. This is the blind department of the F.S.D.B. School," I told the teacher.

"Well then lets try something different then. How about you give me your names and I will check them off. Science you were late you can go first kid." He said.

"I am Ginny Keough," I said.

"I am Norissa Lee." Norissa said.

"I am Natasha darling, I was the one who noticed Ginny was late." Natasha said.

And My name is tintin." the sub said after every one had finished.

"It says here that I am to give note but I only see one copy." he said.

"That is right you are suppose to read from that that we are to write down what you say." I said.

The rest of first was like that, a very slow. I though the bell was taking to long. The rest of the day seamed like sub city. Every class except third. I had Tintin for fist and third and he was not to clear on blind people and what we do here. My second block sub however, was a friend of mine kind of. We had only met a long time ago and we had not seen each other science that fateful day back on the moon. True I have run into him on occasion but was to scared to renew our love. I could see he was thinking the same thing but we kept it low key. I mean my love life was not my favorite subject to broadcast.

In class I could see and a strong urge to talk to him more but I kept a cool head and did not make it and obvious point. I think he was feeling the same way because we are conned in a strange kind of way, just like the sailor scouts and I are. I don't really know how to put it just that it is a thing we do best. I usually hate math but I was able to stay on track this time. Natasha said it was because I liked the sub. Norissa told her that it was problem one of my better days. I did not answer just got through the day. Like I said third was the only class the teacher was here. I liked that class because it was right up my ally.

After school seemed only like a dream. Finely the last bell rang and I ran to catch the bus. My luck seemed to change because I caught it even though I was a little late. This was not to last. I already made plans to invite Norissa and Natasha over after school. It was not a problem scene we got of at the same stop. We were going to talk about some kid that had the nerve to hit me on the head and then demand for me to give her the silver crystal. People run into me all of the time so that was not the point I wanted to know why she wanted it and what made her think that was the way to get what she wanted. She left so I didn't think too much about it.

Nothing could prepare me for what I saw when I got home form school. My house looked like g

Ground 0. I described it as best I could. But I don't think even the person with the words greatest vision could do any better. True someone had been here but who and why. We did not have any time to really figure it out because as soon as the place wascleaned up some extent I got a call telling me to go to the temple. I thought that was a goof idea cause I wanted to tell the other what just happened. It was that kid I ran into on the way to school this morning. What a pest O thought and ignoring the whole thing. We dashed of with what I took to be a photo album. I was hopping one of the other girls to tell me what it was and what was in it. I was write in believing it was photo album friends told me just what to expect scene this kid came she may tray for the crystal and to be careful. "Good advice I though leaving.

With that out of the way I returned home. Only to find that kid making herself at home on the first couch as you walk in the door. All it seamed was that she was doing was looking for a place to stay. I granted her that and let my mind drift. Forgetting what had happened today I went to my room and my friends returned home to let me rest. That is what I had in mind when I went up to my room. I thought it would be best if I let things go and not worry about my life. O prepared to take a bath only to find that strange kid flowing me into the bathroom. "What do you want, I am planning to take a bath" I asked when I discovered her behind me.

"Just a place to stay and the silver crystal." she said.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"I am small lady but you can call me Rinni." she said.

"Well Rinni I can let you stay her but O can't just give the crystal to just anyone. You will have to tell me truthfully why and prove you can handle it. I told her.

She lat it goes at that and I set my site on finishing my bath. I was still in the tub when I heard a knock at the front door. I thought I could stay in the nice worm water but Rinni answered it. I soon learned that she invited the stranger into the bathroom where I was. I had the curnon closed but that didn't help much. From the sound of the voice in the room I emidly new how it was. I reached for my towel and found his foot. I jumped my arm back so fast that it looked like it was never there in the first place. I wanted to hide but that was not passable. I made one more attempt for the towel and this time I got it. I warped it around myself and ran out of the tub and up to my room. I threw on some cloth and ran out to see what was going on. Before I knew it the visitor was coming up the stairs toward me. I backed up and sat down in my room. He cane in right behind me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Bob is that you? I'm just a little tired. Why do you asked." I asked in return.

"That's right. I was wired about you Ginny." he told me.

"Why\" I asked.

"You seamed kind of upset like things had just got worse as the day wore on." he said getting right next to me.

"You were always some kind of mind reader or at least you always seamed to know me." I said.

"Then there is something wrong, isn't there. " Bob said.

"That's right, I don't feel well haven't been able to think strait today more than usual." I said.

"Here lie down, let me see what's wrong." Bob suggested/

I did with no argument. I was to worn out to talk. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. I didn't even know if anyone came or went wile I was asleep. 

"When I awoke the next morning late, Bob was by my side. I sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I started to get up but Bob told me in a very quit voice that I should take it easy and rest for a wile. He was right to say such a thing. I did not ignore him but I did mange with his help to get on my own bed. Bob said he would get me something to eat if I wanted it. I thanked him and lied down in my own bed. I also asked for the phone too. I wanted to call my friend and thank then for all of their help yesterday. Bob returned a short time later with the phone and something good to eat. "Do you want to be lest alone?" he asked.

"No, stay if you like but don't let me is the reason that you leave." I replied.

"Don't worry if I leave it won't be because of you." he said handing me my food.

"Thanks." I said taking it.

Things seamed to be looking up or so I thought, the phone rang wile I was still eating. This was nothing new. I had rung in my hand several times before so I did nothing about it until I found out who it was. Bob ran downstairs to see who was on the caller id. When he came back he said it was unavailable. I put my food down and answered the phone scene it had kept ringing. I no sooner said hello then I was hit with the most shocking news about my mom and dad. It turned out they went shopping and there was a problem. The sore had fallen apart with them in it and I lot of other people. I was wounded to be careful and to keep my friends close. I was so shocked that I drooped the phone and it fell of the bed. It rang again just as soon as Bob caught it. "Do you want me to take this?" he asked.

"See I nodded in fear that it was more bad news.

"It's rachel do you want to talk to her right now?" he asked.

"Yes I said reaching for the phone.

Did you get a strange call tell you your parents were in an accident at the store?"She asked as soon as I said her name.

"Yes, and did the stranger say to keep your friends close?" I asked in return coughing.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked.

Because I just heard the same thing just before you called. I told her.

"So how are you about this." she asked.

I don't know just found out and hand had enough time to let things set in I guess." I told her.

"Well we'd better call the others them and see what they know.

"Right we said in unison.

I'll call Natasha and you Norissa I said.

"Fine, she said.

"With that I call Natasha and got the same question as Rachel. I told her the same thing as I had done with Rachel and she reminded me in her strange way to tell Bob what this was all about. He had left to go check on Rinni and that seamed to be taking a long time. So when I got off of the phone I went to see what was taking so long. We had anther visitor and he was not friendly. He told me he was hear for Bob and to get out of the way wile there was still time. I portended to listen but I grabbed Rinni and ran to transform. I told her to stay put until it was safe and that I would come and get her when this was over. On my way out of hiding I called the other Sailor Scouts to help. When I came out I found myself face to face with this new enemy. He introduced himself as Megabyte and that he wanted Bob and would do anything to get him. I didn't remember much of the fight except that I was hit peaty hard or so I thought.I fell to the tile floor and hit my head on intact. I must have been knocked out because that was all I could remember.

When I came too I was still on the floor. Before I could ask what had happen, Sailor Mercy told me there was bad news. I needed help but she couldn't get anyone from the emergency to answer. My head hurt and I could not see Bob anywhere. "Where's Bob?" I asked starting to cry.

"He lost the fight as well ___-

"Jupiter don't up set her it will just make things worse." Mars intrepid.

" I don't care things couldn't be any worse" I shouted the tear now pouring out of my eyes uncontrollable.

"We did want to scare you but he is gone, kidnapped he was still alive as far as we know. Venous said.

Help me up lets go get him." I said.

"No your hurt Sailor Moon once you are better we will look for him." Mars said.

"That will give us enough time to figure out a plan too." Mercy added.

"No let's start now we might not have enough time if we wait. Or you guys can go and I will stay here with Rinni and we can keep in touch on the commandeer." I said.

"No way is sensible Sailor Moon you are to sick to be left alone." Mars said.

Plus I think there is more at stake than just the negavese don't you agree Mercy." Venous said.

"Yes, because even in an emergency there should be someone around somewhere" Mercy added.

"I'll go take a look outside and see if there is even anther human around." Jupiter volunteered.

"I know Rachel is home because I just talked to her on the phone this morning, and so was Natasha" I said.

"Anyone elese you talk to Sailor Moon besides Bob and Rinni. Mars Asked.

"Yes a stranger called ant told me to be careful and to keep my friend close and Think it was a threat except for the part about being careful. But now that I think about it could have been all a threat." I remembered.

"I found someone! I found someone!" Jupiter came in shouting.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" I strange voice called.

"Right this way, wee in the living room." Jupiter called back at the stranger going to see if he/she was behind her.

"How can I help you?" The stranger asked.

"Well its Ryo of the wildfire. And my friends Mia and Yulie are right outside. " He said.

"Let them come in it won't bother us." I offend.

"So what happened to you young lady?" Ryo asked.

"I can't seam to remember anything accept that Bob was fighting this guy and I tried to help, but I guess I got hit. I don't remember anything else except that when I woke up I was mo the floor and the Sailor Scouts were at my side like they are now." I said.

"We got there right at the end and saw Sailor Moon uncotion and Bob..." Mercy broke off.

And Bob what" Ryo asked.

"Bob being kidnapped. All was left is this his key tool. Mars put in.

"Stop now you are starting to make me cry and I don't want Sailor Moon to start again." Venous said with tears in her eyes.

"I want to know what is going on, I know it is a lot more than what we normally deal with almost everyday" I said trying to sit up.

"Don't try that Sailor Moon it is not a safe thing to do if you back has been angered." Mars said trying to push me down.

"No, lets see if we can get her in a wheelchair. If might be a lot better than the hard floor. Besides we don't know how long she has been down here." Ryo said.

"Do we even have one?" Yulie asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, I see one." Mercy said going to get it. 

"Mia help me get her into it safely." Ryo told her.

"My van is not big enough for that and we can't leave her here. 

"Maybe you don't but I think my sister's van is still here even though she is not. No one in my family seems to be but their veils still remain.' I said.

"Yes but who is going to face that dog of there's?" Mar asked.

"What do you mean Mars" Ryo asked.

"To get the keys we will need to get them from their home and that do is nuts it like to snap at everything.' venous said.

"I will. Jupiter ventured.

It didn't take her long and before we new it we were one our way. We were on the road for what seamed like a lifetime and then some before we stopped. I wanted to ask where we were but I was too tired. I managed a little nap before I had to move again. When I woke up we were far away from my house and my hometown as well. "Where are we I asked leaning forward to try to see?

"Well according to the poem one of the Ronin Warriors may be trapped in here somewhere." Mia explained.

"Do you real think so?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know but if I am right yes." Mia said.

"Can someone tell me what is going on around here?" I wanted to know.

"Yes lets see just how to put it." Ryo said.

"Just tell us strait it can't be any worse that the negaverse." I said.

"All right. A group of people of the dark world have come to claim our sols and our live along with it leaving nothing but destruction along with it. They call them selves the dynasty." Ryo said.

"They sound like bad news." Mars said.

"You think Mars." I said.

"Yes Sailor Moon and we have got to help them if we can." she added.

"Right," The rest of as said all at once.

With that safely out of the way we were off again. I wondered where we were going but I knew when we had stopped. It was Rachel's. Mia and Ryo helped me out of the van and asked me to see if the owner of the house was at home and they were right behind me. Rachel answered the door on the first nock. "What happened to you?" she asked when she saw the wheelchair.

I had a little accident I hit my head and I think my back pretty heard" I said.

Ginny is that you?" she asked taking a closer look at me.

"Well if you have to know, yes, I am sailor Moon and these are my friends. I told her.

We left after that because I was not in the mood to answer any more questions right then. 

Over the next few days' things seamed to be going good and bad like a seesaw. I had a hard time dealing with the loss of my parents and wanted to set my friend free again at the same time I wanted to fight these people or what not and get things back to normal. One day there was anther fight in which my friends never returned. I knew this way coming and wanted so bad to do something about it. I was mad because my friends didn't make it and I did and I didn't want it too end like that. I couldn't believe it I was losing everybody I had. One by one something bad was happening to them. Now I was alone with complete strangers and on my own. I asked myself again and again why this was happening to me. Why just a week ago I was having fun with my friend and now I had to make some new one and set the old ones free again. That same day I met anther friend of Ryo's Cye. As the days and weeks past I met all of his friends Kento Sage and Rowen. I finely was brought up to date on the situation that cased all of this and they were told what had happened to me. 

Day by day things became more intense and it seamed like this was never going to end. I felt worse about this and I still was not well from that knock to the head I took. "Are you alright kid?" Rowen asked.

"I'm fine, why." I replied.

"I don't know you seam quiet and upset about something." he said.

"There's a lot about me you don't know and a lot I don't want said." I told him.

"You can trust me. I just want to help you if I can." He said.

"Well if you don't tell anyone else. I guess I could tell you." I said shyly.

"You have my word." He promised.

"You see when I was little I was in an accident that nearly took my life. I was lucky enough to just lose my site and have a difficult time handling things like this and I have been sitting here trying to figure this out for my self, but alone I can't. I just miss everyone and I feel all alone. Losing your mother twice is not easy."I began.

"What do you mean, twice?" Rowen asked.

"Well I kind of have two moms, one from my past and one from the present." I tried to explain.

"What do you mean?' He asked.

"Well I was born a long time ago by a queen. I grew up with her in peace with my friends. One day the peace was shattered and I was hit by something still unknown and my mother wouldn't end like that so she froze me and my boyfriend and my court in moonbeam crystals, which were part of one crystal. The interim silver crystal, which I now have to protect. The catch was none of us would remember what had happened and sort of be reborn a new person, but if evil forces ever did try to return I along with the members of my court have the power to activate the Sailor Scout which you see before you right now and I think you know the rest." I explained a little better than the first time.

"Yes I do and I see why you didn't want to tell anyone." He said.

"Hay Rowen you and Sailor Moon want something to eat?" Ryo asked.

"Sure do. What are we having" I asked.

"Burgers and soda I guess." Ryo said.

"Sure lets get something to eat." Rowen said.

"Thanks for talking to me." I said after Ryo had left.

"No, problem kid mow lets go get something toe eat." Rowen said picking me up.

After lunch I had anther snooze wile the others talked. I had a hard time relaxing and I overheard them talking. I knew it was about what to do with me. I mean there was a pretty good concern because my parents were never coming back and they new I knew it. "Mia, What are we going to go with her? The little girl I mean." Yulie wanted to know.

"Well we'll just take care of her until the dynasty is overthrown and then I don't know what to do after that." Mia said.

"I guess we'll have to take her to the Hrs people." She added.

"Who is the Hrs?" Yulie asked.

Why they are the people you send kids like this to when you want to put them up for adoption." Ryo explained.

"Then why can't she stay with you Mia?" Yulie asked.

"I couldn't leady take care of her but I would be happy to do it if I could. I just can't stand the thought of sending her there." She answered.

"Go for it or maybe one of us will." Rowen said.

"What are you saying?' Ryo asked.

"I have grown quite fond of her and gladly take care of her if I thought I had the chance." he replied.

"First she must no know we have had this conversion. I do no wish to scare her." 

"Are you sure she hasn't heard us?" Kento asked.

"No, but it is possible that she might have." Cye said.

All we know is she can't see that doesn't tell us weather or not she can hear us or how well." he added.

"Good point lets let her sleep she has helped us out a lot." Rowen said.

That was the end of the disscoin or what I heard of at least. After some time I woke up from my nap and ready to eat again. So was Kento. It seamed the we had that in common at least I told myself thinking that might be a good thing. It had been a long day and I was ready to get it over with. 


End file.
